


The Worst Day (Wolfstar fluff)

by Slytherin_Sweetheart



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), One Shot, Pride, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 20:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19069864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Sweetheart/pseuds/Slytherin_Sweetheart
Summary: Based on a prompt I saw on tumblr, this one shot is about Sirius having the worst day, McGonagall and Dumbledore having a bet, Remus licking Sirius’ chocolate covered cheek, and Peter being confused about his friends’ sexuality.





	The Worst Day (Wolfstar fluff)

Sirius was having a bad day. The OWLs were less than a month away, and he was not ready. Just that morning he’d slept through his Charms class and gotten himself a detention. “Could this day get any worse?” And it did. 

As he was walking towards DADA he saw Regulus talking with a girl. Sirius stopped on his tracks, surprised to see his brother talking to a beautiful girl who was clearly not in Slytherin. And then he realized she was crying.

“Don’t you bloody cry! You’ve completely ruined—“

“Just what do you think you’re doing?” Interrupted Sirius by placing a hand on his brother’s shoulder.

“Don’t you talk to me you.. you..” Regulus was at loss of words until his built-up anger took over him. “You’re a terrible brother!” He screamed as he ran out of the hall.

“Sorry about that,” said Sirius awkwardly patting the crying girl’s shoulder. “What’s your name?”

“Freya,” she whispered. “You’re that arsehole’s brother?” She asked.

“Yeah,” said Sirius before noticing her frown at his answer. “Why are you asking?”

“No reason,” she replied dryly. 

“I’m sorry on his behalf,” added Sirius.

Freya curtly nodded before walking away, leaving Sirius completely dumbfounded at her response. 

“Just what is going on today?” He asked himself as he noticed Remus entering the DADA classroom. 

“Remus! Wait up!” He said as Remus completely ignored him and sat down near the window. Thinking he hadn’t heard him, Sirius strolled towards Remus and sat down next to him. “Hello handsome,” he said with a smile, hoping that Remus would cheer him up.

Remus didn’t answer. “That’s it,” thought Sirius. 

“What’s wrong? Did I do something? Why are you ignoring me?” Sirius pressingly asked.

“Stop,” said Remus. “I know we said we were keeping things casual to see how we felt towards each other but I saw you in the hall. Seriously? And don’t you dare joke right now. You’re still seeing other girls? Why? Because we haven’t slept together? Because you’re being needy?” Remus added in a trembling whisper “Am I not enough for you? Do you not like me anymore?”

Sirius was shook. And so he overreacted. “What? You don’t even know what I was doing in the hall with Freya. We did say we could keep things casual. And now what? You changed your mind? You’re being territorial and controlling Remus. Not everything is about you.” Said Sirius before standing up and walking out of the classroom a few minutes the class was supposed to start. 

Sirius was making his way down the stairs when he saw McGonagall taking stairs that were headed straight towards him. Sirius did the only logical thing, he ran. “Sorry Minnie! I’m having a bad day!” He screamed as he headed towards the courtyard and past it. He’d gotten a good head start, and he knew McGonagall would just give him detention for the rest of the week. 

He walked out. He lied down underneath a tree and waited for dinner. As he was making his way to the great hall, he met James who was looking sheepish. 

“Hello there Sirius, how are you doing on this beautiful day— wait up!” He protested as Sirius walked right past him. James put his hand on his shoulder, stopping him.

“Sirius, I knew you were having a bad day. I just forgot to tell Moony that you slept through Charms because of what happened last night.” James apologetically said seriously looking at Sirius. 

“Remember your promise James,” quietly said Sirius. Looking down at his shoes. 

“Sirius, I... look, let’s get through dinner together? I know you’re not feeling up to it, but you can’t let the thing I promised I’d never talk about control you. “ Added James, looking at his brother with his earnest eyes, and Sirius caved.

“I’ll get through dinner. I won’t enjoy it though,” replied Sirius with a small smile. 

They entered the Great Hall laughing at one of James’ most stupid jokes. They sat down in front of Remus and Peter. The latter was already enjoying dinner, but Remus looked like he was about to throw up. 

About three minutes into their quiet, awkward meal, James felt the need to alleviate the tension. “So, Peter, how are you doing on this beautiful—“

“Oh for Merlin’s sakes James!” Yelled Sirius and Remus simultaneously, leaving James speechless.

“Seriously? That’s all it took to finally shut you up Potter? I’m frankly disappointed,” chimed in Lily as she walked towards Marlene and Mary. 

James’ jaw dropped.

“So let me get this straight,” said Peter “you guys” he pointed at Sirius and Remus “are not?” 

Sirius stood up to walk out of the hall, but in doing so he pushed the sixth year next to him who was raising a pot of chocolate fondue as if it were sacred. In doing so Sirius tripped and the pot of chocolate fondue spilled on him, drenching him from head to toe.

Then and there, lying motionless on the ground Sirius knew he was having the worst day ever. That is until he saw Remus towering over him. 

He kneeled besides him. Remus’ face hovered over Sirius. 

Sirius’ breath hitched as Remus licked his cheek and whispered “Sirius, we can’t be together.”

“What?” Asked Sirius.

“We can’t keep things casual because I love you,” said Remus looking at him intently.

Sirius groaned. “Can we have this conversation later? We are in the middle of a fight right now.”

“You looked too beautiful covered in chocolate,” Remus laughed. “I couldn’t control myself.” He added smiling widely.

“Remus John Black you will be the death of me,” said Sirius holding back a sob and giving him a small smile. “I love you too Moony.”

And as Remus leaned in to kiss him, Sirius heard McGonagall’s voice booming on the Great Hall. “Mr. Black detention for the rest of the week!” She took in the situation before her eyes before adding under her breath “about time.”

And to this day, James swears that he saw Albus reluctantly handing twenty galleons to McGonagall.


End file.
